Three Weddings and a Funeral
by iphifix
Summary: Set after the final battle, life goes on in three wedding and a funeral. H/G fluff, family-centric fic.


Its storming when they bury Fred. Ginny thinks how wrong it is. Its cliché to have a funeral in the rain, but for Fred there should certainly be sun. She keeps expecting it to stop raining; for a rainbow to appear as if Fred will say, only joking! Look, heres the sun! but it never happens. There is only a miserable drizzle the entire grey day.

Someone is saying something about how Fred liked to laugh, but Ginny isnt really paying attention. She picks one of her feet up from the muddy ground. It looks quite pretty, really. She finally got new shoes, but she cant forget that it is only because her brother is dead. She feels guilty, shed never buy shoes again if it would give her Fred back. It wont and she knows it, shes being ridiculous. She waves her foot around, contemplating the way the dark shade of her new, too-expensive shoes and sombre dress bleed the colour from her pale legs.

Suddenly--too suddenly, Ginny isnt ready to leave Fred yet--they have started the long procession away from the casket. Away from Fred. Ginny, tears streaming silently down her face, promises that she wont look back, but she does.

He looks so lonely, she whispers, to no one in particular.

Harry is the only one who hears. As he wraps his arms around her to pull her close, Ginny can see that his eyes are shining too. He embraces her and they cling to each other, needy in their grief. Ginny cant guess how long they spend alone in the field trying to soak the hope from each others skin. She just knows that her teeth are chattering from the cold rain when its over, and her new shoes are ruined.

-

At their wedding, Ginny looks beautiful and the champagne is plentiful. Harry cant think of anything more perfect. He takes a final sip and drains the champagne flute of its last drops before rising. As he makes his way through the crowd, he looks at all the happy faces shining with excitement, hope and drunkenness.

Surprisingly he manages to extract himself from the throng without too much difficulty. He finally reaches the door he has been guiding himself toward and after one quick glance to make sure he hasnt been followed, slips inside.

I was starting to think you would never come, a husky voice says from behind him.

Harry turns around grinning, to face his new bride, I thought you were the one who was always going on about how anticipation can be so exciting.

Ginny licks her lips, and something in Harry awakens and stiffens. With a passing thought for the beast of his sixth year, Harry laughs.

Ginny raises one slender eyebrow, so you think this is funny, do you? she asks, letting go of the ties that keep her dress in place. Harry hadnt even realised she was holding them, but at that moment he could care less. Ginny, beautiful Ginny, was standing completely naked before him, save for one frilly garter on her left leg.

Harry gulps, so you, uh, opted for the natural look under your wedding gown?

Oh yes, she responds. I find that the very best things feel better when youre naked, and suddenly she is kissing him. It feels just like when he turned seventeen only better, because after all arent weddings bigger events than birthdays?

-

When Teddy and Victoire get married, Harry says its bittersweet. Ginny looks up at him, curious, and asks why.

Because we had a beautiful wedding, and because our children are next.

Ginny stifles a giggle, you mean you dont approve of what happened on our wedding day being practiced by our children?

Harry blanches at the thought, you knowits not even the boys, though I dont ever want to think about it. Its Lily. I love the boys every bit as much, you know that, but I feel like he trails off.

Like you want to protect your little girl, Ginny says softly.

Right, says Harry slowly, that, but also the way Lily--my mother--protected me.

Harry, Ginny turns her husbands face toward hers, that isnt necessary anymore. Hes gone, were safe, thank Merlin.

I know, Harry grins, so the very best I can do is keep my daughter away from what is now the worst threat out there--

If she gets her heart broken, itll mend, says Ginny sternly, everyone has heartbreak at some point or other.

Not me, Harry adamantly exclaims, you were the first to have my heart.

And you always had mine, assures Ginny, but not everyone is so lucky.

Harry glances at Teddy and Victoire, watching the happy couple rotate gently on the dance floor, oblivious to their guests. As he looks he sees his godson whisper something in the ear of his new wife, and the pair slips away practically unnoticed.

I wonder what theyre going off to do? Harry grins.

He turns to look at Ginny, who is giving him a rather feral look.

You know, Harry, she says carefully, theyve slipped out the side door, but I bet I know a place in back

Harry hardly needs any persuasion, he eagerly takes his wifes hand and lets himself be dragged away. As he passes by a table full of current Hogwarts students with Lily in the middle, he gives his daughter one last look before leaving the room.

Shes going to be just fine, he thinks, as he turns his concentration to other matters.

-

At Lilys wedding, Harry is a basket case. He is nervous until the moment of, and then he spends the rest of the time trying not to cry.

Shes as beautiful as you were on our wedding day, he says tearfully to Ginny.

Oh stop weeping, you big baby she says winking, and hands him another handkerchief.

Ginny, he whispers in his wifes ear, I reckon we did alright.

He allows his gaze to travel from Albus who is laughing with some friends, to James sitting with his wife and baby daughter, and then back to Lily, who is looking radiant and blissful.

Its everything we hoped for, Ginny agrees.

More, Harry says, and they share a happy sigh, letting the day melt away gently. For the Potters there are no more concerns, no more worries aside from the trivial. There is only love, and faith that that love will keep them safe and content for the rest of their days.

And it does.


End file.
